disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Horace (The Love Bug)
Horace the Hate Bug (or simply known as Horace) is an evil black VW beetle and Herbie's evil twin who appears in the 1997 television remake of The Love Bug, equipped with modifications and vicious behavior he will win at all costs even as far as to kill Herbie. Background Personality Unlike Herbie who is full of love, Horace is full of hate. He is a true mean racing machine that will do whatever it takes to win, like his owner desires. He's also a sore loser when he fails to win a road race between him and Herbie. He can get bored quite easily and due to being very competitive, he likes to go fast rather than being cooped up inside a garage. Sometimes he can be beyond Simon's control when driving on the streets at high speeds or losing his temper. Role in the Film In the film, Horace was built by Dr. Gustav Stumpfel, the same person who created Herbie only to be created with an opposite personality due to the use of a personal picture of an unloved person rather than a well loved person. He becomes the personal race car of Ex Formula-One race driver Simon Moore III. When Simon decides to eliminate the competition he sends Horace and Rupert to find Herbie and kill him. Rupert was about to do the job himself until Horace did the honors and brutally smashes Herbie to death with Rupert watching in horror. Much to Horace's disgust, he saw Herbie rebuilt while Simon took him out for some exercise. So they decided to have a road race over the ownership of the two cars. Using modifications to cheat, Horace and Simon try piercing Herbie's tires, shooting grenades at him, even split him in two in order to win. Despite all their efforts, Herbie still wins the race. Furious over losing to Herbie, Horace attempts to destroy him by running him down. Unfortunately, he misses and goes off the edge of the dam and blows up when he crashes into the Earth. Trivia *Horace shares some references to other villainous cars like Christine who was an evil living female 1958 Plymouth Fury and K.A.R.R. from Knight Rider was an artificial intelligent prototype vehicle of K.I.T.T. equipped with gadgetry modifications. *Since both Horace and Herbie were built in the same way and by the same person that would make them kind of like brothers. *To date, Horace is the only non-human villain in the Love Bug franchise. *The sound effect used for Horace's growl is the "growling bear." *Like Herbie, Horace is never refereed to as 'the Hate Bug' or 'Horace the Hate Bug' in his appearances. Gallery Horace-the-Hate-Bug-4.jpg Horace-on-the-streets.png Horace-the-Hate-Bug-6.jpg|Horace vs. Herbie Horace-the-Hate-Bug-5.jpg|Horace's side Horace's Drill 2.jpg Horace's Drill 1.jpg|Trying to shred Herbie's tires LoveBug97 (34).jpg Horace-the-Hate-Bug-2.png Horace-angry.png|Horace angry Horace-the-Hate-Bug-3.png|Simon trying to calm Horace down Herbie vs Horace part 2 from The LoveBug (1997) - YouTube.jpg|Horace's death Horace front.jpg Horace rear.jpg Horace side.jpg Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Race Cars Category:Vehicles Category:Characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Live-action villains Category:The Love Bug characters Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Silent characters